


Santa's Stocking Fillers

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, No Mercy, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Santa Kink, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: As they prep for a Christmas party, Ricky and EJ can't help but get a little teasing about their revealing dress - red and blue shorts, with nothing to cover their muscular bodies. What else are two boys to do but pound?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Santa's Stocking Fillers

“Damn Dude! This is fucking sweeeeeet!” Ricky called out, as he walked into EJ’s backyard and took in the view of it. The theatre loving skater boy wearing a pair of sky blue swim trunks with a pineapple in sunglasses design, and a white muscle tee.

Around a giant, glistening blue pool was a field of reddish brown stone detailed with lush hanging vines and thick bushes behind a detailed iron fence. The vines curled around stone pillars holding up a patio that screamed EJ’s parents had money. The pool chairs looked soft, the water looked nice and warm, and there was space for the entire cast to gather around later in the day.

“This? Aw, it’s nothing, man. You should see our holiday house, it’s fucking lit!” EJ clapped him on the back, grinning triumphantly. Even in modesty he was a bit of a showoff. Not that Ricky minded, since he was still in awe of the backyard. “Come on, we can take a dip in the pool or get something to eat before Big Red eats me out of house and home!”

“He will eat you out of the Holiday House to…” Ricky smirked, having finally developed a friendship with the jock now that they weren’t after the same girl.

“I’m… inclined to believe that,” EJ shivered. He’d seen how much Big Red can eat through the year. Rather than relive the memory, he thumbed to the back door, a grand two-door setup with glass panes between oak wood. “Wanna lose the shirt? Can leave it in my room, and help me find that other santa hat,”

“Sure.” Ricky responded, fingering the bottom of his t-shirt and easing it off. EJ watching every movement of the shirt as Ricky’s studly body and hairy pits came into view.

EJ swallowed hard, surprised. Watching as Ricky’s glorious buff chest was revealed, from his toned stomach and firm pecs. Barely noticing how the sight was making his red shorts begin to tighten. He’d expected Ricky to strip off in the room, not right there in front of him. It was a much different effect then just seeing Ricky shirtless for the first time. Before it got weird between them, he cleared his throat and motioned for Ricky to follow, then crossed to the door and threw them open.

He and Ricky went through the lavish home and up a set of stairs to EJ’s bedroom. The whole time Ricky was either watching EJ’s surprisingly perky ass or drooling over the hunks’s house. He only snapped out of it when entering EJ’s room. Heavily decorated in posters of Hamilton, Wicked, High School Musical - as expected - yet nothing quite teenage. No gaming posters, and a rather pathetic stack of games by a barely used PS4. 

He picked one up from their case and ran his finger through a thick layer of dust before setting it down. “Damn, you are a theatre dork… aren’t ya, EJ.”

After tossing his shirt on the bed and turning to face a rather apprehensive looking EJ, Ricky flashed him a smile. For the first time noticing that EJ’s body was rather slimmer than his own. Thin, solid pecs with tiny dark nipples, toned abs and quite deep v-lines down into thin legs. Ricky had some bulk on EJ.

“Well… I don’t get time for games, Rick. Water Polo captain, basketball, drama?” EJ shrugged. There were sports memorabilia around the room, decorating his shelves.

“Pretty lame, bro.” Ricky commented, as he jumped onto the other teen’s bed. Getting comfortable in the middle of the bed, with his hands behind his curly locks. Leaving EJ able to look at his body completely. 

“Uhm- wh-what are you doing?” Throbbing in those tight red shorts, EJ looked around for anything to cover himself. Trying to avoid looking up Ricky’s shorts or staring at his chest. His eyes instead landed on the boy’s hairy pits, which looked like they would rival his own.

“Getting comfortable…” Ricky chuckled, the teen’s cheekiness on full display in his eyes.

EJ cleared his throat again. He opened his mouth to speak but noticed one of the two santa hats he was missing in the corner of his eye, so swiftly grabbed it to hold over his crotch. “Th-that’s on my bed!”

“Yeah, so?” Ricky was enjoying how flustered he was making EJ. “Got a present for me, santa?”

“W-What kind of present do you want…” EJ voice cracking a little into a huskier purr.

“Whatever you can stuff into my stocking,” Ricky winked at him. Playing EJ, who knew Ricky could pull a 180 on all of this at the drop of a hat. 

“Oh, I could fill that stocking to the brim…” EJ winked back.

Ricky had him right where he wanted him. While spreading his hairy legs subtly wider, the bulky boy purred out: “Can I peek at my present, santa?”

“Only if you unwrap it…” EJ purred back just as lustful. His hand slowly moved the hat aside before EJ stepped closed to the bed. Climbing onto his knees, looming over Ricky. “Santa likes watching people unwrap their presents…”

Getting up from his comfortable position, Ricky got onto his hands and knees. Lustfully crawling along the bed towards EJ. Now would be the perfect time to turn this all around and be a thirst trap, but Ricky couldn’t stop himself from taking the white cord to EJ’s heavily bulged shorts between his teeth and pulling it away to untie them. The fabric became loose, allowing him to ease them down over the stud’s bulge, revealing to him EJ’s tight black underwear. Hugging his meaty cock, the dark fabric pulsed. Struggling to contain the ‘gift’ wrapped inside of them.

“Ooooh you even wrapped them in black… just the way I like ‘em” Ricky grinned, earning an awkward stuttering from the teen jock. Who was beginning to remember the numerous times he thought he had seen his ex’s boyfriend staring at him while changing into costumes or for gym. Staring that were more common on the days, he wore black boxers.

EJ’s eyes shifted away for a moment. Taking a deep breath before they went any further. But he wasn’t allowed the chance to process the moment when Ricky’s tongue ran the length of his cock, making him arch up. Grunting in sheer pleasure when the warm, wet sensation trailed off his tip. If the pulsing and throbbing was bad before, EJ didn’t know what could come next. His muscles flexed, tensing up. His cock flared, too.

“Ngh! You h-haven’t even unwrapped it yet!” He growled, while Ricky’s tongue was flicking his cock and balls. “Don’t make me put you on the naughty list!”

“Mm I am naughty, though,” Closing his lips around one of EJ’s balls, the curly-haired boy started lightly sucking on it. Attacking with his tongue to make EJ shiver. Knowing that the older boy was getting antsy to get out of his underwear.

“Mmm, you are… you’re not even wearing your santa hat!” EJ moaned, the two boys having agreed to a trunks and santa hat outfit for the pool party.

Ricky paused with a snicker. “Cause you used it to hide your dick! I mean my present,”

“Wouldn’t Nini love to know you wanted my dick for Christmas…” EJ teased, grinning widely.

“Nini doesn’t have to know anything,” Ricky said before licking up the length of EJ’s cock. The sudden move made EJ grunt and grind against Ricky’s handsome face, looking flustered and a little irritated. Happy with the results, Ricky finally took the waistband between his teeth. “Can I unwrap my present, santa?”

“Go for it…” EJ purred. “It wants to meet its future Mrs Claus…”

“Gross!” Ricky grinned in spite of himself. Still, very slowly he peeled down the front of EJ’s black boxer briefs, easing the tight, sweaty fabric over the length of his cock. Inch by inch his breathing heavier as the thick pole was freed, until it could spring free and hit Ricky in the face. Resting on him, covering one eye. Ricky inhaled its scent; Its thick musk smelled of cum and made his eyes roll back, moaning. EJ’s shaved, thick cock smelled perfect. “O-oh man this is pretty big…”

It was easily over six and a half inches, with a girthy shaft and fat pink tip. Dark like his nipples. It made sense that he shaved, being on the water polo team. Ricky let it glide up along his face so that his lips could lock around EJ’s balls. He noticed they were a bit smaller, but slowly the soft flesh melted as he sucked away.

“Mm! Fuck yeah, that’s it…” EJ sighed, relaxing as a few fingers ran through Ricky’s curls. Warm lips on his balls and a handsome face against his circumcised cock had the stud moaning fast. “Mmm, fuck Ricks… suck my balls…”

“Youuuur-” Ricky began.

“Don’t. Don’t say jingle balls,” EJ growled at him, seeing the joke a mile away.

Ricky smirked and whistled the tune for Jingle Bells before returning to suckle on the sweaty balls. He rolled them around with his tongue, swapping the two orbs between his lips. Sometimes sucking on both at once, tugging at the loose sack. They were nice and wet, radiating aroused heat that grew hotter the more his tongue swiped over the pair of orbs. Ricky could even feel EJ’s grip tighten on his curls, tugging with each surge of pleasure. 

It may have taken them fighting over the same sexy girl but as Ricky sucked on his ‘jingle balls’, EJ decided it was worth it. The amount of pleasure he was getting from the best thing he had gotten for Christmas. And it was only going to get better when Ricky moved onto the actual present.

Ricky pulled off with an almost slutty pop that echoed through EJ’s mind. Watching in awe as the fat tongue snaked out to touch the base of his dick, then trace delicately up the underside so gracefully it almost felt like Ricky wasn’t touching him. This pleasurable tickling sensation in its stead.

“Mmmmm, Ri-Rick… have you done this before?” EJ asked in awe. His dick was jumping like never before.

“Nah,” Ricky planted a wet kiss on the thick tip of EJ’s cock. “I watch a lot more porn than any girls do. I see how those girls suck cock!”

“Aw, so Big Red aint ruined that mouth?” EJ teased, wiping his cock against Ricky’s lips. The curly haired boy’s tongue occasionally darted out to tease EJ’s cock.

“Dude…” Pulling off for a moment, Ricky gave him a questioning look. “Gross. Just enjoy your present, it’ll be the first time I do thissss,”

“F-First?” EJ grinned. “So… not only?”

Ricky’s lips tugged up at the corners, but he was quick to swoop down and capture the tip between his warm lips. The first time taking head in his mouth. He bobbed on it gently, using only the slickness of his lips to make EJ moan.

“Mmm, fuck Mrs Claus… suck your present out…” EJ grunted.

“Do you haaaaaave you call me that?” Ricky’s tongue swirled around the cut tip, running around its throbbing ridge. Pulling back to swipe at the slit just as a bead of precum was oozing out, shocking Ricky when he tasted it. “Mm-! Oh, that was weird… precum tastes like fruit,”

Despite a smirk at the whine, EJ focused on Ricky’s second comment. “Mm, gonna make you crave my fruity pre, stud…”

Ricky raised his eyebrows twice with a lustful smile. He then parted his lips, took a long, slow breath before leaning in and engulfing the cock once more. This time forgoing the head to swallow a few inches of his friend’s prick. Feeling his lips opened wider by its girth before finally stopping with three inches inside. Ricky moaned at the taste of EJ’s cock, the salty sweetness noah rolling down his tongue as it rubbed the older boy’s cock. He let the hand on the back of his head guide him up and down, testing the waters of cocksucking.

EJ let out deep sighs and groans as the sensations ran throughout his body. The handsome boy, who felt amazing for his first time, was easily gliding up and down his shaft. Sliding his wet tongue all over it, wrapping around the shaft as he moved along it. His hand was gentle and patient with Ricky, letting the boy take it inch-by-inch. He was going to enjoy those lips on his dick, pushing ever so deeper into the warm mouth.

Then, as he bobbed on it, Ricky began humming. It was a simple act, but one that had EJ throwing his head back and gutturally moaning. Pulling the boy down until he started to gag, then holding Ricky there so he could hum and lick at his dick.

With two hands on the back of his head, Ricky was indeed stuck. The only place to go was down, where EJ would be buried deep in his tight, not-so-virgin throat.

“Ghhhk… E-E- Mph!” Ricky rubbed the older boy’s thigh and tried to push. But EJ was lost to the feeling.

“Swallow my dick, Rick!” EJ shoved him down all of a sudden, impaling the throat on his whole cock. Making the slightly struggling Ricky deepthroat him, now gasping around its girth. “F-fuck your throat is so tight! Ahhh, shit yeah! This is so fuckin’ hot, you know?”

Ricky looked up and raised one eyebrow, giving the horny drama jock a look to say. ‘How the fuck do you expect to answer with your dick down my throat?’

“Don’t gimme that look! I’m just enjoying a warm stocking on my candy cane!” EJ gave his hair a light tug, making Ricky wince around his dick. After a few moments of grinding Ricky’s nose into his crotch, the older boy pulled him back to the tip. Ricky was about to open his mouth and finally get off when EJ slammed him back down. “I said swallow it! Not d-done yet!”

Ricky muttered to himself about the lame christmas comment and the forcefulness but began sucking away again, on EJ’s sweaty but oddly tasty ‘candy cane’.

“Mmm!” EJ fucked his face hard, slamming back and forth. “Dunno where to cum! Your throat, your face, that little ass!”

“Only one place, Santa?” Ricky purred, pulling off and stroking the older boy’s cock lightly.

“For your first stocking filler,” Slapping Ricky around with his throbbing dick, EJ purred. Ricky had some sexy assets that could use a good load of cum shot nice and deep. But he decided to give Ricky the choice of his first. “First blowjob, first load of cum down your throat, or first load all over that pretty face. Pick one,”

“Oooh but doesn’t Santa pick the present for his good boy?” Ricky grinned.

EJ smeared his cock all over Ricky again with a growl. “Not when the boy’s on the fuckin’ naughty list…”

Lapping at the mushroom head, Ricky smirked. “Yeah but when the boy’s naughty, it's very very good for Santa…”

Deciding it was his choice now, EJ pushed Ricky back down his dick. Forcing him down to the balls. “Mm, you’ll get to drink santa’s milk this year!”

Ricky smirked and began bobbing one more, pulling EJ’s orgasm closer and closer until his once-rival for Nini’s heart was ready to shoot his milk directly into the mouth of the curly haired skater. He felt it before EJ did; That hot pulse running through the dick, moments before a deep groan then the first hot rope. It was strong and hot, tasting incredibly salty. A few more ropes shot into Ricky, forcing him to drink the thick milk. A drink he found himself very happy to enjoy. It was no eggnog, but he could drink it down just as happily.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck, you’re really swallowing it all, huh!” EJ grinded down as Ricky gulped his cum down. Milking every last drop from his dick until he pulled Ricky off, letting his dripping cock slip free and bob in the air.

“Do I get the cookie too?” Ricky teased, pulling off of the spent cock with a stand of EJ’s cum connecting them until it popped loose. The curly haired boy smirked as he licked his lips and collected the lost strands of EJ’s cum. “I did drink Santa’s milk after all.”

EJ played gingerly with Ricky’s curls. “Mmm, nah. We put out carrots for Santa’s reindeer, maybe you can have that…”

“Well they are good for eyesight…” Ricky giggled, moving until the pair were standing in front of each other. Their bodies pressed against each other, each knowing what was coming next.

“You’re such a dork… You know, I think,” EJ leaned into him, pressing their sexy, defined abs flush together. He purred to Ricky, grinding his length on the boy’s crotch, before swiftly reaching around to grab hold of Ricky’s ass. Squeezing the round globe. “I filled the wrong stocking.”

“Well, Santa must have more than one present in his sac…” Ricky purred, groping EJ’s balls. Giving them a firm squeeze.

EJ leaned in and took Ricky’s ear between his teeth. “You sexy boy, milking santa for all he’s got… How about you get on your hands and knees, let me drive this sleigh as I slay your ass?”

Moaning more than he meant to, Ricky nodded. He let EJ grab him for a deep, sudden kiss. It was too short for him, but the lustful teenager turned around then leaned down onto his hands and knees. Pushing his ass up in the air and arching his back lower. Presenting his backside to EJ, whose hand glided up his ass until hooking into the blue shorts. He moaned when EJ tugged them down roughly to reveal his virgin hole.

“Damn…” EJ moaned his appreciation, palming Ricky’s toned ass. Rubbing with his hand and using his thumb to caress it, drawing closer to his hole.

“Santa likey?” Ricky purred, wiggling his ass at the other boy.

“Wanna just slam right in…” Spreading him with both hands, EJ pushed a thumb on Ricky’s hole. “Naughty boys don’t deserve prep.”

“Santa knows to use Lube, or he doesn’t get any reindeer fun…” Ricky smirked.

Grunting, EJ pulled away. Leaning to his dresser, where he pulled out a bottle of lube then poured the cool goop into his hand. Surprising Ricky by slapping it down on the boy’s hole, making him yelp.

“Aw! You yelp like a little bitch!” He chuckled.

“You would too!” Ricky growled, adjusting to the cool goop.

“Oh, shut up and be cute,” EJ started rubbing the residual cum into his dick, stroking his meaty dick before bringing it closer to Ricky. Placing it in the boy’s crack before grinding on him, smearing the thick lube in. “Tell me when to stuff your stocking! … God we’re using so many different puns, Rick.”

“Mm, maybe Santa can start coming down the chimney now…” Ricky chuckled, winking at the other teen.

Rolling his eyes, EJ guided his tip to Ricky’s entrance. Prodding at the tight hole, teasing it open. For such a cockhungry boy, Ricky’s hole gave top notch resistance, not letting him push in so easily. He gave the left cheek a smack, making Ricky yelp again and tighten his ass further.

Grunting, he took both hips in his hands and pulled Ricky back until he was plush against the hole. Then, using all the force a senior could muster in his muscular, godly body, he thrust forward and impaled Ricky Bowen on the length of his dick. Drilling into the younger hunk, tearing through his resistance until his hips clapped against that soft ass.

“Mmm! Deeper Santa! Or don’t tell me you’re stuck?” Ricky moaned despite his hands trembling from the force, barely able to keep himself up.

“Mm, you took that well, slut!” EJ slapped Ricky’s toned ass hard, while rocking in and out of his tight hole. Feeling it clench down on his length with each thrust, squeezing hard as Ricky could. Some out of pain, some from pleasure. Not that EJ cared. It was a warm grip around his dick, fit for a pounding.

“Oh, j-jesus christ!” Ricky grit his teeth and allowed his eyes to roll back as EJ started fucking him. Drilling his virgin hole with that thick rod that had the malicious intent to stretch and reshape his tunnel. “Mi-mind slowing down!”

EJ just grinned as he picked up the pace, intent to get the most out of it, drawing all the moan he could get as the hot tunnel enveloped his cock. His hands kept Ricky firmly in place so he could plow that ass, filling the room with the loud thudding of their teenage bodies crashing together. His cock ramming the hole kept Ricky’s mouth open, flowing with grunts and gasps. Feeling his insides messed up by the thickness made sure of it. 

Ricky’s fingers and toes curled as time went on. Gripping at the sheets so hard they sprang loose from the corners of EJ’s bed, really defining the scene as he got fucked. His head dropped low while groaning in a mix of intimate pleasure and pain. EJ hitting that spot inside was just too much to handle. It made Ricky’s chocolate brown eyes open from their scrunched up position, made to watch his bulge swinging. A dark stain was on the front where his dick was trying to poke free. 

“Mph!” Biting his lip while swinging his hips, EJ held back a husky moan brought on by Ricky’s body. His tanned flesh was a shade of soft red, sweating profusely. After wiping sweat from his brow, the hand swung down and smacked Ricky’s toned ass. “This ass is fuckin’ hot, dude!”

“S-slow-” Ricky bit his lips, unable to really decide if he wanted less or harder as pain and pleasure mingled inside him.

Rather than listen, EJ pulled out entirely. He flipped a confused Ricky over before pressing their bodies together, applying all their weight on his chest to grind abs with the sexy buff teen. A glorious sweaty caressing of bare flesh, sliding together like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

After pushing his hips down and guiding Ricky’s legs around his waist EJ pulled them away from the bed in a display of strength. He shoved Ricky up against the closest wall and latched to his neck, hungrily sucking the skin. Grazing it with his teeth.

“EJ!” Ricky yelled.

As he sucked on the skin, EJ reached down between them and successfully guided himself back inside Ricky. He slammed in at once, drawing a long moan from both of their lips as his length filled the tight hole. Rocking back and forth with short, hard thrusts sure to drive Ricky insane every time he felt that cock push in and stretch his hole.

“S-stop! I’m going to-” Ricky tried to warn, but it was too late. Another thrust deep inside sent him over the edge as he cummed onto EJ’s abs.

“Ungh!” EJ grunted at the sensation of warm cum touching his toned stomach. It drove him to slam in harder into Ricky, hammering the boy into the wall. Harder and harder, losing any sense of mercy as Ricky’s ass milked him of all he had. Expending all his energy to fuck the younger boy; At the same time his teeth were sinking deeper into Ricky’s flesh to muffle his pleasures.

Ricky was reduced to grunts and yelps. Pounded harder into the wall, losing his energy fast as he was fucked roughly; His legs were slipping but his grunts growing louder. EJ had to grip his thighs, hold Ricky up.

“Ungh! Fuck! Here it comes, santa’s gonna stuff your stocking!” EJ said, remembering the whole point of them fucking. With one final slam, and a good amount of grinding, he began to unload a thick stream of cum into the younger boy’s tight hole. Ropes of hot, sticky spunk filled every crevice of the hole, making sure every inch of his tunnel was painted with cum. “S-shit, you’re really milking my cock! So tight!”

Biting his lower lip as he whined, lost in the bliss of it all, Ricky could only nod at him. His arms wrapped around the older boy for extra support. Nuzzled up with a soft moan as the cock slowly moved inside him, pushing the warm load deeper into his tight hole. Each relaxing, breathing heavily as they leaned on the wall.

As they recovered, the pair of them slowly came to realise that there were a pair of figures in the doorway. Their girlfriends. Each, smirking at them in amused arousal.

“That was the hottest…” Nini began.

Gina finished the thought. “Dorkiest thing we have ever seen. Now get your trunks on losers, our friends are waiting!”


End file.
